dream_catchersfandomcom-20200216-history
Explodinator's Childhood Dreams
Revenge of the Metal Men This dream is one of the oldest I can remember, back when I was a toddler. It was part of a strange series of dreams that always began with a title, as if it were an episode of a TV show. "Revenge of the Metal Men," the dream proudly told me in bubbly blue font. Although there were no original Metal Men dreams, so what were they getting revenge for? This dream started off with me in my childhood room, a strange greenish light filling the place up. I was staring down at a box with a Spongebob doll inside of it. I remarked "I don't remember why mom bought this one." and left the room. I was home alone, and eventually started to panic over something. I frantically ran over to the massive (or seemingly massive, since I couldn't even reach door handles at this age) speakers in the living room, and pressed my ear onto them, listening. In the dream, I knew that if you could hear footsteps inside the speakers, the Metal Men were hunting you. The Metal Men were strange creatures, resembling small orcs or goblins, but entirely made of metal, with no real body features. I looked out the patio window to see hundreds of them walking up the hill to my house, all in complete synchronized movement. They walked without even moving their limbs. They were basically walking statues, they raised one side of their body and moved it forward to take a "step." Their arms were outstretched menacingly, as if they wanted to grab me. Eventually, they got in the house, but that's where the dream starts drawing a blank for me. It's so old, after all. The Park of Sadness This was the second installment of the bizarre "dream TV show" series I had as a toddler. In my old hometown, there used to be a park. It was an amazing park, massive, build with wood, rope and tires. It was also right next to a beautiful creek. Sadly, the park is gone nowadays, and is being used for something else. I had a dream about this park, where it was labelled "Sickness" instead of the regular park name. I was there alone, but there were plenty of kids inside, laying on the ground. As soon as I went in, my entire body was overwhelmed with a sense of pain, it was like all my veins were overflowing with salt water, and my bones had turned into vibrating beehives. It was completely unbearable, and I ended up joining the other children on the ground, unable to move. I was very sad and sick indeed. "Painful Tear" Dream After this dream, I had a few that gave me a similar feeling. One in particular, which lasted only seconds. It was a close up on my grandfathers face, he said something, and I was letting out uncontrolled tears that stung my body like crazy. I wasn't even sad in the dream. Since I was so little, dreams like this got that nickname. Boo Comes for a Visit Boo, referring to the Monsters Inc. Character. The final installment of my little TV series. Thank god. I know this may sound silly, but up until this dream, my little four-year-old heart had never been so scared in my life. So, I was watching Monsters Inc for probably the millionth time in this dream, when a scene I didn't remember started playing. Boo was stuck on top of a street light at nighttime, Mike and Sulley were worriedly calling her down, hoping to catch her as she fell. Instead of climbing down, she tore her face straight off like a piece of paper. She just shook her head and it peeled off to the side, revealing a brown tribal mask-like face underneath. Mike and Sulley understandably freaked out and went into hysterics, and I tried to turn it off. Big mistake. Instead of turning the TV off, the power button brought Boo's gaze upon me. I was having a heart attack, I was always told that people on TV couldn't see or hear me. She put her face back on, and jumped towards the screen, popping out like the screen was an open window. She chased me around my house and punched, clawed and knocked the wind out of my at every chance. One particular part of the dream was my first ever jumpscare. Can you believe it? A self-inflicted jumpscare. I thought I finally lost her, I was sitting on my couch with my feet off the ground. I slowly peeked over the arm of the couch, and she was sitting there with her face off, waiting to ambush me. I don't remember the rest of the dream from there. The Sequel? Interestingly, I had a similar dream almost five years later, it had nothing to do with Boo, but it still involved a little child chasing me around, trying to kill me with blunt force and a missing face. Terror I had hundreds of childhood dreams since Boo, but these were the next significant ones. They weren't nightmares, or anything close, but they're called Terror for a reason. My best friend indirectly starred in these dreams. You see, Terror was an entity who lived in a wardrobe on my school playground. Silly, I know. Terror was an evil clone of my best friend who sought to kill me. He was also made entirely out of metal. Coincidence? I think not. There were over a dozen dreams starring Terror, so I'll just describe the monster itself. Unlike the Metal Men, Terror was not stiff like a statue, he was fully flexible and capable of regular human movement, he was just completely invincible to anything a second grader could try to use to hurt him, having and entirely metal body. He would pop out of the closet and chase me home, with the same laugh, same goofy run and same look as my friend. The only difference other than the metal skin was his voice. It was deep and robotic sounding, almost like an adult voice. His eyes had the same bright, excited look as my friend, but on terror it seemed like an evil, lustrous look, despite it being completely the same. He always kept his winter jacket hood up, his clothes were metal too. The only Terror dream that was different was the final one. My real friend was there with me in this dream, and we approached the wardrobe together. He mockingly called out "Terrooorrrrrr!" and the door unenthusiastically swung open. He was just like a normal person now, he didn't even look like my friend anymore, he looked like another kid I knew. He didn't make eye contact, and he moped off with a grumpy look on his face, saying nothing. That was the end of the "dreaded" Terror.